The Forgotten Ones
by RomioneLoverForever
Summary: Nami comes off as cold and mean. But what is she like really? What made her the way she is?. Mark is the kind, handsome new farmer but when he meets Nami his total opposite and falls in love instandly he will find wooing her is going to be more difficult then he thought. This is the story of how they ended up together. Based In A Wonderful Life.
1. Chapter 1 - A New Beginning

Hello Everyone. This is my first time writing a story about Harvest Moon despite being a fan for many many years. Nami is my favourite bachelorette in any HM game and I feel like she is so much character that can be explored. I particular like her in Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life. This story is about Nami and the main character as they fall in love. Some things you might recognise from the game but others are things I have added in. I hope you enjoy and PLEASE Review! Thank You. This first chapter is boring but it is just the opening to the story. Also the first chapter as it is the introduction will be in 3rd person but the rest of the story will be in 1st person.

PS: Mark is the default name for the protagonist in A Wonderful Life.

The Forgotten ones

 **Chapter 1 – A New Beginning**

Mark walked off the boat breathing in the fresh air. The air was so different from the city. It was fresh and calming. Mark walked the short distance to meet his father's old friend Takakura. Today was the first day of Mark's new life. He was taking over his late father's old farm. His father had passed away two years previously and now the farm was empty. He felt excited with this new adventure he was about to face but nervous too as farming was something he had never done before. Mark looked around as Takakura showed him around the farm he tried to remember where everything is and what it does. After the tour Takakura told him he was going to introduce him to the villagers that lived in Forget- Me-Not –Valley.

The first people they met lived in a grand villa with a fountain outside and it was clear to Mark from this that they were wealthy. Romana, her granddaughter Lumina and their servant Sebastian lived here. Down the path there were two houses. The first lived a family. Wally, his wife Chris and their young son Hugh. Next to them lived an elderly couple Nina and Galen. There was also a scientist called Daryl. A musician Gustafa and twin brothers Patrick and Kassey who made fireworks as well as an artist Cody who all lived on another side of the Valley.

In the blue bar they met Griffin who was in charge and Muffy who helped him run the bar. Mark could not help noticing that Muffy kept eyeing him. She was very pretty with blonde curls and green eyes. She was wearing a tight fitting red dress with a blue cardigan and high heels as well as a black headband in her hair. However Mark did not feel any attraction. The way she looked at him made him feel uneasy and he was glad when they finally left.

Down the path across the bridge was another farm. Vesta and her younger brother Marlin worked here as well as Celia. Celia had brown eyes and wore a green jumper with a grey skirt that had a green trim at the bottom. Over that she wore a brown chequered apron with a pair of brown shoes she also had an orange bandana in her long brown hair. Mark could tell Celia was very kind and sweet. She had a nature about her that made you feel at ease. However, he knew he could only view her as a friend. Mark had never being in love but he wanted to feel the spark he had heard off and so far he hadn't. At the top of the hill was a dig site where Carter and his assistant Flora lived.

Takakura had saved what was the largest building for last... It was an inn. Inside were Tim and his wife Ruby who ran the inn. Mark took too them straight away they were lovely and caring just like a motherly and fatherly figure. They also had a son, Rock. Mark could already tell this guy was irritating in the five minutes he spoke to him he spoke about himself and his hair. Mark wondered how this could possibly be the son of Ruby and Tim.

"Let me introduce you to our Lodger wait here" Ruby smiled before walking up a small flight of stairs. However she came back a few minutes later alone.

"Sorry, our lodger is really shy, she doesn't find it easy to talk to people, I am sure you will see her around though" she said with a kind smile.

I smiled back. This Lodger sounded like Celia. Not that being shy or like Celia was a bad thing but I couldn't help but sigh. It didn't look like I would find what I was looking for after all. Or that is what I thought but that all changed later that day..


	2. Chapter 2 - First Sight

From now on this story is in 1st person and this is where the story really begins. Enjoy

 **Chapter 2 – First Sight**

Later that day I started working on the far. Waking at six I got up making myself a quick breakfast before leaving the house. It was a beautiful spring day so I let the cow Takakura had given me who I named Maddie out to graze in the field. After Brushing and Milking her I started to make my way to Vesta's farm in order to buy some seeds.

Walking back across the bridge with eight bags of tomatoes seeds in my bag. I started picking up flowers. I handed these pretty flowers to everyone I saw, wanting to make a good impression as I would have to live with these people for as long as I stayed. I was making my way to Romana's mansion to give her a flower when I saw her.

Her hair. I noticed that first. Such a bright and radiant red cut into a short bob. She was dressed in a pair of white shorts with an orange tank top and a sleeveless checked blue and white top over it. She also wore an old worn out pair of blue trainers. I couldn't see her eyes or her face properly. Her fringe covered half her face. Even if it didn't I noticed that the girl kept her head down as she walked. This must be the girl from the inn Ruby had told me about as I had met everyone else. I walked up to the girl slowly knowing she was shy.

"Hello I am Mark, the new farmer, nice to meet you" I said with a smile

She finally looked up. I felt my breathe hitching as she did this and my heart beat increasing. Her eyes were the most beautiful blue I had ever seen. She wasn't wearing makeup but she was stunning. I realised my mouth was open I closed it quickly.

The girl had not said anything in response. I wondered if she didn't know what to say?

"So what is your name then?" I asked trying to make her ease of a little

"Nami" the girl said quietly.

"That's a very pretty name" I said. She scowled.

 **Nami's POV**

I scowled at what he said. I didn't like the word pretty. I didn't say much to the boy so there was an awkward silence. Truth is I rarely speak to anyone but the people in the inn and Gustafa as I am comfortable with them. But I didn't trust people especially men.

"Here I got you something" I heard Mark say pulling a moondrop flower from his bag. I scoffed.

"No thanks I don't want plants" I said walking past him leaving him stood there with the flower.

I guess it was nice of him to offer me a flower but I had seen him handing them out to everyone like a nice guy. Nice guys normally are not that nice in my experience.

* * *

 **Mark's POV**

I felt my heart shatter as Nami didn't accept this gift. I realised them maybe she was shyer than I thought. I didn't believe in love at first sight so why was I like jelly? There was something about her I couldn't work out. She was a mystery and that to me is interesting. I want to discover everything about her. I needed to get her to trust me and so therefore I found myself at the inn, Ruby welcoming me in.

"Hello dear are you alright you look troubled?"

"Actually it's about Nami I don't think she likes me very much"

"Ahh you met her then? Don't take it personal. Nami takes a long time to open up. She didn't speak to us for ages when she first came here"

"How long has she being here?"

"Just over a year, poor thing it was storming out the day she came here with just one bag of clothes and a bit of money"

"Where are her parents?" I asked. It hurt me to think of Nami alone.

"She hasn't seen her mum in years she lived with her dad but they don't get on, I don't know the whole details she is still very private about it"

"Do you think she would ever be my..friend? I tried giving her a flower but she didn't want it"

"Oh well one thing you need to learn about Nami is she is stubborn. Fussy. Except with food she will eat anything" Ruby said laughing. I laughed too.

"Well what kind of things does she like?" I asked trying to not sound too desperate.

"Nami likes art"

"I am not sure I will be able to draw or paint her anything, I suck at art"

"She also likes statues, fossils, artefacts. If you want to impress Nami I would go to the dig site."

I nod smiling "Thank you, Ruby" I said rushing out the door.

I made my way over to the dig site and started digging. Digging was hard. I was there for hours and still didn't find much but at least I found a few fossils. Wiping my brow I ran around the valley looking for Nami.. I found her near the beach, it hadn't being difficult to find her as her hair stands out for miles. I went up to her and presented to her what I had found. Her eyes went wide in shock.

"A fossil? I love fossils" she said

"I know, I want you to have it" I said smiling warmly.

"Erm thank you" she said looking nervous. But did I see a hint of a smile on her face? I hope I wasn't imagining it.


End file.
